


Christmas Drabbles

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Drabbles, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Fluff, Horsing Around, Humour, Mistletoe, Snowmen, not a lot of femdom really but its just a female led relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Little Christmas drabbles that celebrate the sfw and nsfw portions of female domination.





	1. Blankets and Choc (Pharah)

Snow falls gently outside your window, the cool glare of ice offset by the warm glow of the fireplace burning before you. Music whispers through the tiny radio on the mantle, setting a soft ambiance that only complements the gentle mood you’re in. 

“Ma'am?” Fareeha calls from the arch to the kitchen.

You smile and look at her from the corner of your eye. “Come and join me, Fareeha.”

She obeys happily, grabbing the mugs of cocoa from the countertop. As she sits, she passes you one and snuggles into your arms. Your egyptian sweetheart remains unaccustomed to the cold - she shivers even with the heat from the fireplace and the central heating system.

“Still chilly, my love?” you cuddle her closer and take one mug from her hand. Wrapping the both of you in the afghan throw, you cradle her between your arms and legs until she’s completely surrounded by you.

The soldier giggles and sighs contentedly, burrowing deeper into your chest while cupping the mug between her hands. “It’s better now, thank you.”

You nuzzle her neck and hug her close. “Good.”


	2. Mistletoe Shenanigans (Hanzo)

Hanzo frowns at the sprig of mistletoe he holds, then at the top of the doorframe. The mistletoe. Back again at the doorframe. How the hell is he supposed to pin it to the wood without drilling a nail? He supposes he can use some glue, but no that would leave residue. Tape? Would it be strong enough to hold the ornament until he found you? Tape is unsightly, too. 

In the end, the archer just decides to pile on the double sided tape until it's fairly secure. He holds his breath as he takes his hands off the mistletoe. Waits three seconds. And then he finally sighs when it holds. Now for the hard part, trying to drag you to this room - why did he even choose the rec room of all places? Hopefully you'll be in the training arena-

"Oh fuck!" he yelps when he turns around and finds himself nose to nose with you. He practically jumps out of his skin and stumbles back into the doorjamb.

As he groans in pain, you burst out laughing. "Y-your face!" you giggle and snort out in between laughs and gasps. "That yelp!"

Hanzo burns red in embarrassment, his expression turning into a petulant frown as he watches you laugh at him. You giggle for a while longer, but when you realise that he isn't laughing with you, you sober up and drop to your knees next to him on the ground. The ground? Oh, he didn't even realise that he slumped to the floor.

You cradle his jaw in both hands and press your forehead to his, "I'm sorry, aibou. I didn't realise that you didn't sense me."

He grumbles a little more but presses his forehead to yours all the same. "It's fine. I just-"

Oh Hanzo. Sweet, earnest Hanzo who only ever wanted to please you and make you happy. Even when faced with things that don't matter to him, like that darned mistletoe. Well, truth be told, you don't care much for the tradition either, but there's no way you're going to let his hard work to go waste.

Lips pressing to his, you stop him in the middle of his sentence to kiss him gently. Hands raising to his face and neck, you close the fingers of one hand over the back of his neck to draw him ever closer. He melts immediately, knees falling open to allow you to clamber into the cradle of his thighs. 

His taste is addictive, you think, your tongue dancing with his and drawing more of him into your mouth. Whimpers filter from his throat and into yours, the sound making you smile and break apart from him. 

Hanzo licks his lips dazedly at your sudden absence, his hands clenching on your waist. He calls your name softly in confusion, eyes narrowing until you point upwards.

"It's the mistletoe," you press your lips against his and smile against his flesh.


	3. Wet Snow for Snowmen (Genji)

Sometimes you forget that Genji was ever a mischievous little boy. He's so put together, so elegant and restrained that when he lets that part of him to the fore, it's rather jarring. 

You absolutely had no ulterior motives when you decided to make a snowman near the outdoor meditation area. After all, who had the balls to meditate outside in the cold? Genji and Zenyatta, apparently, though you think they don't have balls (flesh ones) and therefore don't count. So there you were, minding your own business and trying to figure out this snowman business - how the hell did they roll the snow into that huge ball like in those old cartoons? - when a second pair of silver hands join yours in packing the snow.

It scares the bejeezus out of you, you're not going to lie. Though you hold in that scream building up in your throat, and instead let it out in the form of a low growl. "I should get you a bell," you grumble and crouch back down to try and roll the snow into a ball.

"You should," he nods and presses up against your side. "I'll keep scaring you if you don't."

"Brat," you snort and nudge him aside. "Shoo, go back to your meditation."

Genji shrugs and points back at the monk who merely waves back, "We're done." He eyes your miserable pile of snow and kneels down next to you. "Do you have any idea how to make a snowman?"

A droll stare greets him and he scratches his neck sheepishly. Whoops. 

"Well, you need wet snow, not dry snow. It won't stick this way," he points out and you flush.

"I knew that," you mumble and look around for a wet patch. 

Genji looks around too, but then a diabolic idea brews in his head and he starts to grin toothily under his mask. "Oh, there's one."

You look where he's pointing, "Where?"

He shoves you face first into the snow and smothers you with his body. His cybernetics whine loudly, the valves releasing and hissing warm steam, and suddenly you find yourself warmer than you were before and the snow becoming slippery under your hands. 

"Genji!" you shriek and struggle. "It's wet!"

He merely purrs under his breath and rubs his head against yours. "It is."

'It is'?! That's all that he has to say???

You're about to explode in anger, but then he wraps you in his arms and rolls onto his back. You shift and straddle his body, hands immediately going to his neck to pretend strangle him. You shake him a few times, screaming comically into his face while the damned ninja just giggles. GIGGLES.

It's about to drive you insane, this mischievous side of your ninja, but then he rips off his mask and kisses you. Your fingers flex on his protected throat threateningly, but he just parts from you and tilts his head up to offer his throat. 

"Why do you always threaten me with choking? You know I like it."

You roar in anger and push his face into the melting snow.


End file.
